Staff Positions
Within Cygnium, there are Six types of Staff Positions in the network.These fulfill various roles within the game of Cygnium and the network as a whole. Without staff, there would be no organization and no scenarios to make the game more immersive. These are the people that are the backbone of the game and work during game hours and between games to bring you the worlds your Settlers live on. Without them, there is no game. For questions on joining Staff, talk to your local Planetary Director on what the needs are for your chapter. Cygnium Accords Representative Cygnium Accords Representative are the people that work on a national level to keep the various chapters going. They coordinate overarching plot, organize National Events and some are the creators of the game itself. They make sure that all planets (chapters) are running smoothly and all are using the same set of rules and guidelines for plot and mechanics. Planetary Directors These are the people who run specific planets (chapters) within the system. They are the people who guide plot within their specific chapter, create localized meta-plot and ultimately have control over their specific planet. They have created a planet and, often, a new species specific to that planet for the players to use. They keep local games going and organize events at their local Chapter. When visiting other chapters, Planetary Directors are viewed as Operatives for mechanics clarification and can offer their services as Operatives to the local Directors. There is usually between 2 and 3 Planetary Directors. Game Organizers This is a small scale position. Most within this category do not know anything about plot and are mostly there for out of game help to Directors. These consist of people who actively run the Chapter Website, organize site/site maintenance, or are on your Safety Team (on a Therapist level or on a Medic level). Most of these positions require specialized out of game training to be qualified for. Each chapter has their own specific need, so the position of Game Organizers could differ for each chapter. Overseers Overseers, ultimately, are the backbone of story. Leaving the writing of every mod up to the directors can often be too much. Overseers alleviate some of this stress by focusing on smaller Scenarios, or working directly with the Planetary Directors on a larger scale or long term scenario. During game, Overseers perform a 6 hour NPC shift where they focus on sending out scenarios to help build the world you are playing in. They work directly with the Operatives to make the world a more interesting place. Overseers may act as Operatives for CVC actions or rule clarifications. When Overseers are on their PCs, they will have as "O" badge or patch on their gear showing that they have Operative Permissions. Operatives Out of Game, Operatives are the people ultimately running Scenarios and making rule calls. If a Scenario is out, they most likely have an Operative with them to guide the Scene. If there is a problem with a Scene, look for the person with the Blue Headband on, or a Blue Glow Stick around their neck or head. They may be a part of the mod, but will always be marked by this. Operatives are also who are witnesses OOG to CVC actions. No CVC action that includes Death, Theft, Torture, Interrogation or in general Non Consensual CVC, is permitted without an Operative. Operatives must go through proper training to be cleared as an Admin. When Operatives are on their PCs, they will have an "O" badge or a patch on their gear showing that they have Operative permissions. Admins Cygnium is, ultimately, boils down to Economy. Without the in game economy, there would be no way for settlers to improve their gear, gain money, get new gadgets or even really get a ship to go other places. The Economy side of the game is run by the Admin division. Admins sit at the local Space Elevator/Docks and certify all goods and gear that comes through the planet. On an out of game level, these are the people you go to when you have just finished a batch of Mining, or just completely building that new gun, or ended a round of updates to a piece of gear. All of these must be certified by an Admin at the Elevator or Docks of your planet. Dark Admins Dark Admins are specially trained Admins specifically for Illegal Certification. These are the people you go to in order clear an illegal drug, or a questionable surgery that the government may not approve of. Anything Underground goes through the Dark Admins rather than the normal Admin office. This position varies by chapter, as the Dark Admins may be run out of a different location, rather than through the normal Space Elevator or Docks.